mediawiki119fandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:B1A Bottled water Turkey Bottled Water Manufacturers 00905398920770
Description ORDERING: 0090 539 892 07 70 **0090 216 482 94 34 gurselgurcans@gmail.com OUR SPRINGS The Bolu Abant Spring The spring is located in the forest of mostly pine and fir trees at an altitude of 1,300 meters in the Bolu Mountains. The flow rate of the spring fed by the richness of the untouched nature of the region which is also a natural nature park, its mineral structure and taste preserve its standards throughout the year unaffected by rainfall. The Gölcük Geyiktepe Spring The spring is located in the forest of birch trees at an altitude of 1,100 meters in the district of Gölcük Geyiktepe and is is one of the preferred springs as it is far away from residential areas and for its taste and mineral blend. ABANT SU The name Abant Su comes from Abant, the motherland of pure and healthy water and a miracle of nature which is a home for one of the largest floras in Turkey and is protected as a ‘Natural Park’. Established in 2008, Abant Water’s product range includes the pet group of 19 litres, 10 litres, 5 litres, 1,5 litres, 0,5 litres and 0,33 litres from its spring in Bolu Abant. By producing the very first 19 liters of glass bottle in Turkey in 2011, the company brought a different perspective to the bottled water industry. Its Gölcük-Geyiktepe spring and facilities started to operate in 2015 and the 0,33 liters and 0,75 liters glass bottle products were released into the market. Abant Water uses the state-of-art technology in its facilities and continuously follows technological advancements thanks to the sound infrastructure that it has got. With the bottles filled in a special section the air of which is continuously cleaned and the entry of outside air is prevented, the water filled in from the spring is subject to various physical, chemical and microbiological tests in all phases of production. COMPANY PROFILE Abant Water operates under Kaya Holding. Kaya Holding, founded by Burhanettin Kaya in 1974, is today active in the fields of construction, tourism, finance, oil, energy and beverage with 8 companies and more than 3,500 professionals. The Kaya Holding Group companies that are pioneers and experts in their fields of operation have access to thousands of customers directly or indirectly in many different parts of the world. As a pioneer in all of the sectors that it operates in, Kaya Holding established its Abant and Gölcük facilities based on its more than 30 years of know-how and reliability. With its balanced blend of minerals and softness, the brand reserved itself a good place in the sector within a short period of time. The water is bottled in Abant-Bolu and Gölcük-Geyiktepe, the renowned region as a brand for its natural beauties, and is proudly served in both local and international markets. OUR SPRINGS The Bolu Abant Spring The spring is located in the forest of mostly pine and fir trees at an altitude of 1,300 meters in the Bolu Mountains. The flow rate of the spring fed by the richness of the untouched nature of the region which is also a natural nature park, its mineral structure and taste preserve its standards throughout the year unaffected by rainfall. The Gölcük Geyiktepe Spring The spring is located in the forest of birch trees at an altitude of 1,100 meters in the district of Gölcük Geyiktepe and is is one of the preferred springs as it is far away from residential areas and for its taste and mineral blend. FOREIGN TRADE Abant Su offers this unique taste, the miracle of nature, to the world’s taste based on its strong corporate structure and brand. The ‘ Abant Water vision for exports’ developed in the light of the core values and mission of the company aims to reach new markets every year with the full faith in the quality of Abant Water. In the light of the principle of becoming a global Turkish brand, the company carries out optimization work to carry its product and service quality policy up one level. Meeting the European standards for bottled water, the Abant Water product range includes 0,33- 0,5 and 1,5 liter pet bottles and 0,33 and 0,75 liter glass bottles. ANALYSIS REPORTS — OUR QUALITY POLICY The quality policy followed in the facilities that offer modern and hygienic conditions: To ensure that the production process is healthy and of high quality meeting the expectations of our customers based on the principle of “Total Quality” at every phase, To develop our system and production in the light of legal requirements, To identify ahead of time any possible dangerous situations in the production phases and take precautions accordingly, To ensure that staff is educated at all times and to set up an expert team, To carry with honor the responsibility of being a respected company at the national level based on our high quality and efficient work, To become a brand that follows technological advancements, that updates itself and aims for better at all times. Category:Videos